Nickademus
Nickademus is a draenei Priestess who makes a living lending aid to the forces of the Alliance (among others). Biography When the Draenei left Argus she was a young child, and without the aid of an elderly priest she would never have escaped. Found alone in her home, what happened to her loving parents remains a mystery to most. During the exile she trained furiously as a priest, throwing herself into the teachings and worship of the Light, giving herself to it completely. Paticularly, she trained in the art of Discipline, the power of will and strength of mind. An unusual choice and one she never explained. Her dedication to the Light was unfaltered and she rejected personal time along with relationships in an attempt to fully pledge her servitude. The only two people she grew close to were the Priest who saved her (whose name she never speaks) and a bright and jolly girl who also trained as a Priestess by the name of Yeyaun. The Priest was killed by the Burning Legion when the Draenei were attempting to flee Draenor. Nickademus and Yeyaun were among those lucky enough to escape on the Exodar, however Yeyaun did not survive the crash. Nickademus was found a month after the crash, amongst the wreckage. The hunter who found her nor the aid workers who treated her could understand how she survived with the injuries she sustained, but she did nonetheless. Her actions changed with her arrival to Azeroth, she would seem confused, sometimes scared and asking people if they heard "voices". Fairly shortly after this, she became aquainted with an unusual Night Elf by the name of Miatela Roselight. Nickademus has never spoken of what they talked about in the company of others, but those she was aquainted with noticed her become lackluster with her studies and worship and the glowing light of her Draenei eyes dim as she slowly began to lose her sight. Appearence and Personality To other Draenei, Nickademus is rather unusual looking as both her hair and skin lack the characteristic blue or purple colour. Instead her skin is a pure alabaster white while her hair is jet black. Also, she lacks the normal silver glow of Draenei eyes, hers are instead completely lightless and a mixture of black and with occasionally a purple tinge clearly indicating that her eyes are now useless. As one would expect of a blind woman, her sight is rarely directed at what holds her attenion, usually just slightly off. Nickademus stands very slightly taller than average Draenei females and is very slender looking, almost underweight even. Little is known of what she is actually like, she very much keeps to herself but is more recently being seen often in major cities and towns. Friends and Relatives An unnamed devout Priest of the Light. Now deceased. Yeyaun, a young Priestess in training who Nickademus grew to respect and love as a friend. Now deceased. Her parents were a well know and well liked Eredar couple. Disappeared during the corruption of the Eredar, status unknown. Miatela Roselight, a Night Elven druid who Nickademus met shortly after her arrival on Azeroth. While they are rarely seen together it is no secret that Nickademus highly reveres Miatela, once describing her as "wise beyond her years". Category:People Category:Draenei